Random
by just-a-random-girl
Summary: Hi my name is Miki Tsukiko. I go to Seigaku. I have a feeling today is going to be a strange one. So lets see what happens. Random kissing. Please don't kill me. RyomaxOc. Ryoma very very OOC.


Random

Summary: Hi my name is Miki Tsukiko. I go to Seiguka. I have a feeling today is going to be a strange one. So lets see what happens. Random kissing. Please don't kill me. RyomaxOc. Ryoma very very OOC.

Now the story begins

Miki P.O.V

I was walking down a hall and ran into Echizen Ryoma on accident.

"Gomen Echizen-san" I said bowing down. I looked back up and saw a smile on his face. He came closer to me and I felt his lips touch mine. I gasped and he enterd my mouth. He was exploring my mouth. Thats when I came into my scences and tryed to get him off. I melted into his arms. He was just to good. Hes like a drug. Thats when my tounge started to fight his tongue. I felt like they were dancing. I finally gave up and I felt his lips curve into a smile. After a few more seconds he pulled away with a smirk.

"Ne Miki who would of thought you would kiss me back" Ryoma said and walked away.

What just happened. That cocky tennis regular stole me first kiss! And in school too! OH MY GOD! I just kissed Echizen Ryoma what has the world come to? I just sighed and walked to my class before the bell rang. I sat down in my seat.

"H-hello Miki-san" A timid voice said. I turned around to see Sakuno.

"Oh hello Sakuno" I said smiling. Oh before you start saying Japanese people put there last names first. I know my last name is Miki and my first is Tsukiko.

"P-p-people said they s-saw you k-k-k-kissing R-R-Ryoma-kun is it true?" Sakuno asked.

"W-What?" I asked surprised.

"People said you were kissing Ryoma" The guy next to me said.

"W-who said that?" I asked.

"Tomo-chan" Sakuno said. Dang you Ryoma why did you do that! I mean I don't even know anything about you except your name and you play tennis. Stupid cocky jerk.

"Ok class please settle down" The teacher said. Saved by my sensei thank god.

Time skip to lunch

I walked out of class and ran into someone again. I looked up to see another regular there.

"Gomen Fuji-senpai" I said about to leave.

"Ne Miki-chan" Fuji said.

"Hai" I asked and turned around. I saw Fuji a few inches away from my face.

"Did you and little Ryoma kiss?" Fuji asked.

"E-even the seniors heard it!" I yelled.

"So it is true" Fuji said with his normal smile on his face.

"I need to go right now" I said running up the stairs to the roof. When I got there I turned and shut the door. I slide down the door and sighed.

"Stupid Ryoma" I mumbled.

"Why are you calling me stupid?" A voice asked.

"Eep!" I eepd and looked up to see Ryoma. I saw him smile again.

"Since when did you call me by my first name?" Ryoma asked.

"I-I never called you by your first name Echizen" I said glaring.

"Oh, so Miki does get mad" Ryoma said smiling.

"W-wait why are you smiling?" I asked.

"No reason" Ryoma said walking up to me. I tried to scoot back but I was already against the door. Dang it! Why is it me of all girls in this school?! I saw that he was a few steps away from me. I finally got a good look at him. His greenish black hair is perfect with his gold cat-like eyes and his................Wait stop right there Tsukiko no way are you going to fall in love with this jerk. He finally was infront of me and bent leaned in. I could feel his breath on me. I gasped as I felt him blow in my ear.

"Ne Miki, you know your really are to shy for your own good" Ryoma said.

"Well Echizen your to cocky for your own good" I shot back.

"Take it easy" Ryoma said with a smirk. I felt him move to my face. First he gave me a small peck on on the cheek. Then he came and started to kiss the corner of my lips. I felt my face turn red. He then moved to my lips. Before he kissed me he looked at me. My eyes stared into his. I saw him move his face away and stand up.

"We got to get to class" Was all he said before he pulled me off the ground. When he lifted me up he put in to much power and I flew to his chest. His chest fitted his looks perfectly. They where musclar and all.

"Echizen why did you k-kiss me?" I asked looking up with my face still red.

"Because I wanted to" Ryoma said and opened up the door. He walked out and I followed him. We both went to our classes.

Time skip to tennis practice

I was walking pass the tennis courts like I usually do before I leave. No I don't walk pass here to look at the regulars. I walk pass here because I have to. When I was about to pass the court with the regulars in them someone called my name. I turned around to see Eiji-senpai.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here come here" Eiji said pulling more like dragging me to the other regulars.

"Senpai let go" I said trying to escape.

"No can do Miki-chan no can do" Eiji said jumping up and down. He finally got me over to the other regulars.

"Ano what did you want?" I asked.

"Well we heard our little rookie kissed you" Inui said. I turned bright red and looked at the ground.

"So its true?" Eiji asked.

"Yes it is Eiji I already asked her during lunch didn't I Miki?" Fuji asked.

"T-thats just because I ran into you" I said.

"Sa I was looking for you anyway" Fuji said smiling. No matter how cute people say he is he creeps me out. He just smiles way to much and when he gets mad you don't want to be in the same planet as him. Yep thats how scary he can be.(A.N : No offence to the Fuji lovers. I am also a Fuji lover. And I would die if Fuji wasn't Fuji)

"So Miki when did you and Ryoma start to date?" Momo asked.

"Never" I said.

"But he kissed you" Kaido said.

"Yes I amitt he did kiss me but all I ever knew about him was his name and that he plays tennis" I said defending myself.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Fuji asked.

"He kissed me. I just ran into him" I said.

"Ah so you don't pay attention to your surroundings" Fuji said chucking.

"Whats so funny?" I challenged.

"Nevermind" Fuji said still laughing. God these tennis players sure know how to get under your skin.

"Oh but you did kiss back didn't you Miki?" Eiji asked.

"Ma-maybe" I said blushing.

"Ah so she did" Inui said writing it down in a notebook.

"Why are you taking data on me?" I asked confused.

"I always have data on the regulars girlfriends" Inui said.

"How many times do I have to tell you i'm not his girlfriend!?" I asked loudly.

"They won't beleive you T-s-u-k-i-k-o" Ryoma said appearing out of now where.

"Eep" I eepd again,"Stop doing that Echizen-kun" I said.

"Ah he calls you by your first name but you call him his last name but with a kun at the end" Inui said as he wrote it down.

"Come on Tsukiko we have our date to attend to" Ryoma said.

"What date?" I asked confused.

"Ne guys can you watch her while I get changed. She gets very shy and all" Ryoma asked.

"Sure" They all said. I saw Ryoma walk away. Yes! Now is my time to escape. I was moving slowly to the gate. I was almost there when I felt someone pull me back to were I was. I looked up to see Fuji holding me so I won't more like couldn't escape now. After a few more minutes Ryoma finally walked out.

"Did she try and leave?" Ryoma asked with his beatiful eyes on me.

"Once" Fuji said smiling.

"Oh come on Tsukiko why do you try to escape" Ryoma said shaking his head. He walked up to Fuji and took my hand. We walked out of the tennis courts and turned to head for the front.

"Ryo-I mean Echizen why did you lie to them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"About us going on a date" I said.

"Who said I was lying?" He asked.

"EH" I asked. He just looked at me with his beautiful face.

"I would never lie about taking someone on a date" Ryoma said,"And call me Ryoma not Echizen" Ryoma said.

"A-and if I don't?" I challenge.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

"No" I said giving up. We walked out of the court yard."Echi" I begined but saw his glare so I said," I mean Ryoma-kun where are you taking me?" I asked.

"First to my house so we can drop off our stuff" He said.

"And then?" I asked.

"To get some ice-cream" He said. I stopped for a second and saw him turn around. He walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek. He started to stroke my cheek. I felt my face heat up again so I looked down.

"Are you coming?" He asked. I shook my head and saw Ryoma have a evil yet cute smile on his face. I saw him walk closer to me. I felt alot of pressure and squeaked in surprise. I looked up to see Ryoma holding me briddle style.

"Ry-Ryo-kun what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you froze so come on we need to get to my house soon so we can get ice-cream" Ryoma said walking. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. I was thinking about all the events and how it led up to this. The last thought I had was us kissing. Then it went black.

"Tsukiko?" A voice said shaking me.

"Tsukiko?" The voice said again.

"W-what?" I mumbled cuddling to something.

"Come on we need to get the ice-cream" The voice said again. I sighed and finally woke up. I rubbed my eyes to see Ryoma standing there with a perverted smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You know if you were with any other guy they would of used you" Ryoma said. I finally understood what he said. Here I am sitting in his bed ALONE sleeping. Oh god that can not be good.

"Ryo-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can we go and get ice-cream?" I asked.

"Sure come on" He said picking me up again,"And this time don't fall asleep" He said with a smirk.

"Not promising anything" I said rolling my eyes. He carried me out of his room and then out of his house. He then walked through the street untill we made it to the ice cream vender. We got in line. After about 3 minutes later it was our turn.

"Um I'm sorry but we only have one more, is that ok?" The guy asked.

"Yeah" Ryoma said and bought the ice cream. He carried me back to a bench in a park and sat me down. Then he sat down next to me. He pushed the cone in my face. That made me get some cholate ice-cream on my face. He put the cone in his other hand and sucked on my lip just to get the ice-cream off.

"You know what" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I never really like sweets before but now I love them" He said with a smirk. He then put more of the ice-cream on my lip.

"Ryo-kun stop it your embarssing me" I said covering my face. I felt his warm and over my hand and felt my hand moving away. He bent down again.

"You know what. I never liked ice-cream untill now" He said kissing me.

* * *

End of my story. This is my first story so please review and tell me if you loved it? hate it?Or both?

If you want to see what my OC looks like go to .com/ and please join it! Its not my site its a friends.

By,

Just-a-random-girl


End file.
